User blog:TangledVarian4Eves/A new age of Violetta: Lisa Loud VS the Supernova
At the Loud House - Luna's bedroom: ''' '''Lisa: Hey, Luna, I did what you recommended and signed up for Studio: On Beat! Granted there isn't a lot of science there - but being in a house with you, I figured I'd inherit the singing gene! Luna: That's great sis! Did you get accepted? Lisa opened up her e-mail and a new message from Studio On Beat arrived. It said, "Lisa Loud, you've got accepted into Studio: On Beat! Congratulations! You are invited to the airport for a plane to take you to Buenos Aries, Argentina!" Lisa stopped. Buenos Aries? This is not what I had in mind, she thought confused. ' Luna: '''Lisa, how will you be able to do your school science fair? I figured you had a project already made? '''Lisa:' I'll think of something... Maybe I'll make new experiments at Studio: On Beat! _________ At the Castillo's house ''' '''Ludmilla: '''A nice day at the Studio! I'm going to wow everyone when Violetta and I sing a new song for our singing competition against Leon and my boyfriend, Fede! '''Priscilla: Hurry up! Ludmilla! You're going to be late - and I thought I told you, you have to meet with You Mix afterwards... ' Ludmilla:' Right... I forgot... Mom, I really don't want to do anything with You Mix anymore ever since it stopped sponsoring the Studio.... ' Priscilla: '''WHY? You're a big star remember? You don't want to let your fans down.... '''Ludmilla:' I guess you're right... What could possibly happen - a new supernova will show up at the Studio, threatening my position as famous supernova in Buenos Aries? That can't happen... Could it? Priscilla saw the mail sitting on the coffee table. It had a letter about a Foreign exchange student who came from Royal Oak Michigan, and her amazing voice.. Priscilla discarded the envelope by crumpling it up behind her back. Priscilla: Noooo... Why would it? You're number one. If no one can see that, bury them. ' Ludmilla: '''Okay. Bye! _____________ '''Buenos Aries airport: ' It's been hours on the plane, but Lisa finally made it. She couldn't wait to see if she really inherited Luna's singing voice! Lisa saw a limo driver with a sign that said "Lisa Loud". The limo driver looked shocked as Lisa was heading towards him. Limo driver: 'You're miss Lisa Loud? I thought you would be much older... ' Lisa: '''Nah... It's me... Where will I be staying this occasion? '''Limo driver: '''I have a friend who you'll be staying with... Herman Castillo? The father of new pop sensation, Violetta Castillo? '''Lisa: Now I remember.... Violetta is all my older sister Leni's been tweeting about! Limo driver: Of course! Right this way. He pointed to a beautiful limo that was nice and shiny. Lisa hopped in and buckled in her seat. The limo driver started the car, and was on his way... ___________________________ ' Castillo house:' Lisa finally made it. She noticed the house was nearly empty. ' Lisa: '''Hello? Just then, a short, stout woman appeared with a glass of tea and tissues. ' Lisa:' Hello, I'm Lisa Loud, the new Foreign exchange student. You are? the woman addressed herself as Olga. ' Olga:' You need to get to the Studio! Come on, I'll show you the way. ' Lisa: Thanks Olga, but I can find it on my own... ________________________________________ '''Studio: On Beat ' Violetta:' I'm sorry, Leon, but I have to check in with Angie about something. We'll talk later.. ' Leon:' Okay... We're still going to Nicolas's restaurant, right? Violetta: Of course! Then Lisa walked in and saw the whole scene. It was awesome. A tall cute guy with brown hair came up to Lisa. Leon: Hello. I'm Leon, part of the welcoming committee at Studio: On Beat! How can I help you? Lisa was shocked. There was a welcoming committee and this handsome face was a part of it? It was just like meeting Hugh all over again... Lisa: 'Yeah, where's the director's office? I hear Pablo Galindi was in charge? Leon, you can show that to me, can't you? ' Leon: Why but of course... It's right in that little doorway right by the entrance. ' Lisa:' Thanks! She walked in to the director's room. There were 5 teachers in there. One of them had to be Pablo. The blonde female teacher eyed Lisa. Angie: You must be Lisa Loud... How awesome it is to meet you finally. I believe you will have a great voice like your sister! Lisa: Thanks! And you are? ' Angie:' I'm Angie Carrara, the singing teacher here at Studio: On Beat... Lisa: Cool! So you can train my voice so it will sound like Luna's? Angie: 'Sure, I guess? I wouldn't know what Luna sounds like... Lisa showed a recording from her phone. ' Angie: 'I don't know if you'll be able to sound THAT good... But lemme here you sing... Maybe I can do something. Suddenly, Lisa started singing some of the lyrics from Love is a Game, her favorite song. ' Angie: Wow. That was amazing... I don't think you'll need to sing like Luna, was it? I think you just need to sing like you and you'll be all set. Pablo is right over here. And I may as well introduce you to the other teachers. Lisa: Thanks. ' Angie: '''So here's Pablo. Angie pointed to a toned black-haired bearded man. ' Angie:' And here's Milton. Angie pointed to an abrupt looking man in a tuxedo. ' Angie:' Here's Gregorio. Angie pointed to a stern looking balding man with glasses and a bowtie. ' Angie:' And of course, this is Beto. Angie pointed to a man with frizzy black hair with glasses and a messy beard. '''Angie:' And talk to my niece, Violetta, if you need anything more! ' Lisa: '''Okay, thanks, Angie! _________ In the main Studio room with the stage, Maxi and Francesca were working on their duet. Lisa shortly entered with Pablo, Beto, Milton, Gregorio, and Angie. ' Pablo:' Come in everyone! We have some important news! Ludmilla, Naty, Violetta, Camila, Leon, Federico, Brodway, Clement, Gery, and Andres shortly entered. '''Pablo:' Kids, so as you may know, there's a new student with us. She's a foreign exchange student. Her name's Lisa Loud, coming all the way from Michigan. Please make her feel welcome. And on unrelated news, Herman will be joining us to work with the Studio's taxes. ' Lisa:' Thank you all.. I trust I'll make some new friends here! Then Ludmilla looked at her phone in disgust. ' Ludmilla:' Ugh! My mom so lied to me! She said there wasn't going to be a new student in the Studio - but there was! Violetta: 'I know how you feel... My dad lied to me about pretending to be Jeramiah, a teacher at the Studio, and then Angie lied to me about being my aunt... So I know how you feel. ' Ludmilla: I'll make sure that Lisa Loud never shows her face in this place again! Violetta: Woah, there! Harsh much? _____________ Ludmilla did keep her promise. When Lisa went to Jade & Nicolas' restaurant, Ludmilla made sure she lost all sense of direction. Sadly, Lisa was too smart for her. ' Lisa: '''I really could go for a new kind of cuisine! Clement, thanks for showing me where your parents' restaurant is. '''Clement:' No problem. He then showed Lisa to three people, one lady with short black hair, a tall man with dirty blonde hair, and a tall man with black hair. ' Clement: '''This is my dad, Nicolas Clement pointed to the tall man with black hair '''Clement:' This is my step-mother, Jade. Clement pointed to the lady with short black hair. Clement: '''And this is my step-uncle, Matias. He pointed to the tall man with dirty blonde hair. '''Lisa: Hello, human specimen. I'm Lisa Loud. ' Jade:' Speak English, please young girl! And get rid of that god-awful lisp! Clement: Mum! You're embarassing me! Clement turned to Lisa ' Clement: '''I'm sorry... Jade's always like this... '''Lisa: '''I know what it's like to live with a Jade... My sister Leni, is a lot like her. ' Clement: So you can relate, then? '''Lisa: Definitely. ______________ Meanwhile, Jade and Matias were bantering. ' Matias:' That new girl sounds nice! Why cause problems? We don't want to end up in jail again! ' Jade: '''I don't think you can go to jail for that or I would have studied on that... ' Matias: I know, but what if she tells someone! ''' Jade: '''I wouldn't worry about that. No one can understand her with her big words and sprayful talk! '''Matias: Uggh... _____________ And Lisa and Clement got a seat by the windows away from the chaos. ' Lisa: '''So, let me get this straight, your dad actually forbade you from joining the studio and for what, economics? While I do love economics, studying, science, and any intellectual pursuit, I whole-heartedly agree you should have followed your dreams... ' Clement:' I technically did follow my dreams... As a poor boy named Alex... But when my dad finally found out.... Yikes... He still let me go to the Studio... It's just I had to take a business ed. class, as well as part of a compromise. '''Lisa:' That doesn't sound too bad! Have you decided what career you want to have after leaving the Studio? Clement: I think I want to be a manager - business for music. ' Lisa:' Brilliant! ____________ Meanwhile, Ludmilla was nearby, eavesdropping on the conversation. Her mom came up behind her. ' Priscilla: '''What did you find on the new girl? Anything juicy? '''Ludmilla:' No. She was just boring Jade with big words and now she's flirting with Clement! Well, maybe not flirting exactly.... ' Priscilla: '''Go over to them and act like you want to join them. Sit with them and ask them questions and then leave when you find the answers... '''Ludmilla:' Fine - just promise you won't use this for your own evil needs? Priscilla had a sheepish grin Priscilla: '''Noooo.. Why would you ask such a silly thing? __________ As Ludmilla was heading over to Clement and Lisa's table, Lisa was telling Clement all about her life in the Loud House. '''Clement: So let me get this straight, you have 10 siblings, all of whom are completely different than you? Lisa: Yes. I have a brother, Lincoln, who's literally the only boy sibling... I have 9 other sisters. Lynn who's really athletic, Lana who's very tomboyish, Lola who's very bratty and girly, Luan who's very funny, Luna who's good at music (and the one who recommended I sign up for the Studio), Leni my ditzy older sister, Lori the oldest sister, Lily my youngest baby sister, and Lucy, the insanely creepy goth girl... They are all not as smart as me, but I love them anyways - especially when I get to do experiments on them! ' Clement:' Whoa you have a big family! Lisa: It can get chaotic, and we do fight a lot... On cue, Ludmilla came over to the table Ludmilla: SO! You have a big family... That's something I didn't know about you! Clement: Oh yes. Here's the supernova Ludmilla... I trust you'll find something in common... So I'll leave you alone.. Jade needs something. On cue, Jade waved Clement over. ' Ludmilla: '''So you come from a big family.... Where do you live? It's clearly ''not in Buenos Aries... Lisa: No. I live in a little town called Royal Woods (also known as Royal Oak on the license plates) and yes, I do have 10 siblings. Do you have any siblings? Ludmila: 'No, I do have a cousin, Napo... And Violetta's kinda like my step-sister... Though I don't really want to talk about her''. ' Lisa: '''Why not? ' Ludmilla: Well, I was forced to get along with her because my mom and her dad fell in love. She would always overshadow me... You know what it's like to feel overshadowed - I mean with your musically inclined sister, Luna, right? Lisa: I don't really feel overshadowed since all my siblings have hobbies and talents I wouldn't think of doing... Luna suggested I sign up for the Studio because it was her dream, but she's 15 now, and Mom wouldn't let her do anything related to music since she broke our next-door neighbor, Mr. Grouse's priceless guitar when pretending she was you, actually... Ludmilla: So, I have a fan... I cannot believe this! And you don't even do music? What do you do, then? Lisa: I'm a scientist! Surely you've heard of me... The first 4 year old to go to medical school and win a nobel prize? Lisa Loud? Me? The girl genius? Ludmila: No... Doesn't ring a bell... Only a complete nerd will follow that! Lisa looked offended ' Ludmilla: '''I'm not calling you a nerd, by the way... Lisa looked relieved. Just then, Priscilla came over... ' Priscila:' Ludmilla dear, we have to go now! '''Ludmilla: '''Okay mom! '''Lisa:' Oh, I need a ride to where I'm staying for this foreign exchange... It's in a beautiful mansion... Someone named Herman Castillo owns it... Priscilla: That's. My. Husband's House. I'll take you there... _______________________________________ In Priscila's car, Lisa was enjoying the ride.. Until... ' Lisa:' Sorry, Mrs. Priscilla - you're going too fast - I think we missed the house... ' Priscilla: '''No, don't be ridiculous, dear... ' Ludmila:' Uh... I'd know... I passed the house before and --- '''Priscilla (whispers to Ludmila):' What have I told you about butting in... (to Lisa) I'm pretty sure what Ludmilla's trying to say is we live on the other side of town... Why don't I pull over and you can take a breather, then.. Lisa noticed it was getting kind of drafty. She stepped out of the vehicle and took a deep breath. Priscilla's car then disappeared. Ludmila: 'Good luck getting home! Oh wait - it's in Michigan! Ludmila and Priscilla cackled evilly. Lisa couldn't believe it - the people who seemed nice, turned on her... Not how her hypothesis was supposed to be going - with Priscilla and Ludmilla making her feel welcome. It was a mistake. She had to walk all the way to the Castillo mansion.. _______________________________________ It was dark, but she finally made it. Lisa packed up her bags and called Lori from her cell. Lori was on a date with Bobby, so it took a while for her to answer. Lisa finally got a hold of her ' Lori: What, Lisa? Can't you see Bobby and I were watching a movie? Lisa: I know. This is urgent... The foreign exchange opportunity was a bust... You'll have to fly all the way to Buenos Aries to pick me up... Lori: WHAT?! Buenos Aries? Why? How? ' Lisa: '''I'll explain more on the plane... Violetta overheard Lisa on the phone. ' Violetta:' Lisa! You're going? I just met you, now you're saying you want to leave? ' Lisa:' Correct. Some 2 brats by the names of Priscilla and Ludmilla abandoned me and used me... I will ''not ''feel welcome. '''Violetta: '''Well.. Ludmilla's been mean to me a few countless times but later apologized.... As for Priscilla... She pushed me down a flight of stairs and never fully apologized... I have a feeling I know what's going on... At least stay for dinner - Olga's making sushi! ' Lisa: While I can't get enough of raw fish - Tuna, is it? - I can't stay here any longer. I contacted my older sister, Lori, to come pick me up.... I doubt I'll be able to do that final show with you guys after all... '''Violetta: Aw... Okay... Well it was nice meeting you, Lisa. ' Lisa:' It was nice meeting you too.. Plus, my twin sisters, Lana and Lola love your music and would like an autographed picture... You think you could do that for them? Violetta: Of course! Violetta then went to her room and grabbed a marker with 2 pictures of her face. She signed them with her name and handed them to Lisa. ' Lisa:' Thank you! They'll really love it! _____________________________________ 6 hours later: Lori finally showed up. Lisa was ecstatic. Lisa: Finally! What took you so long? Lori: Well, Bobby Boo Boo Bear insisted he come along... So here he is! Bobby: I wasn't too sure on staying, but this place is AWESOME! Lori: Honey, we're not staying.. We just came here to bring Lisa back home... ' Bobby: '''Okay! Lisa let's get to the airport. ' Lisa: Fine by me! Suddenly, Ludmilla came rushing down the stairs. '''Ludmilla: Before you go, I want to apologize to you... My mom was the one who was trying to get rid of you.... She hired me as an accomplice... I didn't want to do it at first, but she forced me into it... I'm really sorry. Lisa: You are? That means a lot to me! Keep your mother under control... She's a monster... Ludmilla: Yeah, I know... She's... Headstrong... ' Lisa: '''Tell me about it... Lisa looked at Bobby and Lori and handed them Violetta's autographs '''Lisa: '''Lori, Bobby. I won't need to leave... But give these two autographs to Lana and Lola when you arrive home. '''Lori:' Ugh! I came all the way to Buenos Aries to get pictures? I can't believe this! ' Bobby:' It's okay, dear. Let's go home... _______________________________________ The day of the big show arrived and everyone was excited. Violetta: 'I'm glad you could have made it. ' Lisa: I wouldn't miss it for the world. The show went spectacularly! You Mix filmed the entire thing, despite them not sponsoring the Studio anymore, Lisa and Ludmilla made up, Herman dumped Priscilla and started pursuing Angie, and Lisa got her big break as the first four year old singing scientist! And they all lived happily ever after! ' THE END!' Category:Blog posts